


Chocolate and Cherries

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC gets "eaten" for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PrepTime

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with my new policy of not naming names, I won't tell you who I based the gentleman in this one on. Those of you who follow me on Twitter and/or Facebook can probably figure it out though.
> 
> However, just use your imagination. He doesn't have to be my pick, after all.

I looked up as I heard the door to my room open.

 

“He's asked for you tonight.” The tiny, sweet, elderly lady told me.

 

“He has?” I asked, elated to be chosen, a delighted smile on my face.

 

“Yes, indeed.” She smiled back at me. “I shall come for you at five, to help prepare you for the evening. I suggest you sleep in the meantime; you may have a long night ahead of you.”

 

“Thank you.” I replied, bowing at her. “I shall see you at five.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She knocked promptly on my door again at five.

 

“Time to get you ready, my dear.” She smiled up at me, pleased to see I only wore my robe. “If you'll follow me.”

 

I put on my slippers and padded out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind me. I had no idea when I'd be back in my room -- probably not until tomorrow morning at the earliest.

 

As I followed her, I noticed she carried a pouch in one hand and asked her about it.

 

“This is my shaving kit, dear. We shall need it in a few moments.” she explained.

 

“Oh?” I asked, curious. I was fairly certain I could shave my own legs and armpits by myself.

 

“Yes. You must be clean-shaven.” she answered, unaware of my growing confusion.

 

“Clean-shaven? But I can do that....” I began to explain.

 

She gave a small chuckle, “I do not mean your legs, my dear. I mean your pubic area.”

 

“Oh.” I blew out a small breath of apprehension.

 

I followed her into a small antechamber just off from the showers. It contained a tall, padded table covered in towels, a full-length mirror, a rolling stool, and a smaller table beside the padded one. She placed the shaving kit on the smaller table, beside a basin of water.

 

Gesturing to the padded table, she turned to me. “If you will disrobe please, and lay down here for me.”

 

Figuring I didn't have anything she hadn't seen before, I did as asked. She draped a warm, dry towel over my upper half and another over most of my legs (“don't want you to get cold, my dear”) and then turned to her shaving kit, opening it to reveal a straight razor and a bar of shaving soap.

 

Reaching down to the shelf underneath the small table's top, she brought up a small bowl and dipped it into the basin. Dipping the bar of soap in it, she lathered up and picked up the straight razor.

 

“I'm going to need you to be completely still while I do this. So just lean back and relax.” Here she paused to favor me with a small smile. “Or at least relax as much as you can.”

 

About ten minutes later and she was finished.

 

“Now, dear, I'm going to shave your legs. They also need to be perfectly smooth.”

 

A little while later, and she had finished my legs as well.

 

Holding out my robe to me, she bade me sit up. “Go shower now. There is bodywash and shampoo for you in the shower. When you are finished, join me back in here.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” I replied, pulling on the robe and padding away.

 

The shampoo had the faint scent of vanilla while the bodywash smelled like chocolate. I took my time showering, wanting to be perfectly clean for what was to follow.

 

Coming out, I towelled off but was distressed to see my robe had disappeared. Figuring the elderly lady had taken it, I wrapped another towel around my body and walked back to the small room.

 

While I had showered, she had replaced the padded table with another one. This one was wider than the previous and the top was covered with black velvet. It also had a red velvet-covered pillow.

 

The basin on the small table had been replaced with a platter of fruits and a pot with a brush in it.

 

“Come, dear, and lie down up here. Yes, that's a good girl.” She smiled as I complied.

 

After I settled myself, she straightened back out the velvet. I watched curiously as she reached underneath the table, pulling up ankle restraints.

 

“I'm sorry, my dear, but he asked for these to be used. He knows you to be ticklish.” She apologized as she placed first one, then the other, restraint on my ankles.

 

“I know.” I replied, sheepishly. “It's okay.”

 

It was as she walked to the head of the table that I realized my arms were also to be restrained above my head. “He assured me that he wouldn't leave your arms restrained any longer than necessary.”

 

As she finished with those restraints, she asked if I was comfortable.

 

“Yes, actually, I am. Quite comfortable.” I assured her.

 

“Good!” She walked back to the small table. “Then let me get started. I don't think this is too warm, but please tell me if it is.”

 

She picked up the pot with the brush. “I'm going to start with the melted chocolate, painting designs with it.”

 

Taking what looked like a calligraphy brush up, she dipped it into the chocolate and began to paint a leaf and vine design on my body. When she reached my navel, she made a lotus design around it and then continued with the leaf and vine on down onto my legs, ending with a leaf on each toe.

 

Picking up a smaller brush, she made flowers on each breast, using my nipples as their centers.

 

This was painstaking work and took her no small amount of time to complete. When finished, she turned on a fan I hadn't noticed before then. “You may get a little chilled from this, but the chocolate has to set before I can proceed any further.”

 

She picked up a small container. Leaning over me, she instructed me to open my mouth a little. “That's good right there.” she told me, painting my lips with what smelled and tasted like a sweet juice but that had the consistency of a gel.

 

Deeming the chocolate hardened enough, she then used the gel to fill in the flower petals on my breasts and painted tiny flower buds on the vine, sprinkling them down my body.

 

Turning to the platter of fruit, she began picking up slices and pieces and placing them on me. Two slices of kiwi became the centers of the breast flowers, covering my nipples. Slices of strawberries littered the vine on my stomach, while one cherry was used as the center of the lotus blossom that my navel had become.

 

At last she turned to my pubic area, so far untouched by either chocolate or fruit. She picked up a small bowl from the table.

 

“This contains whipped cream, my dear.” she tipped it up to show me the contents. “In case you haven't figured it out yet, he intends to have you for dessert.”

 

Afraid to reply because of the gel on my lips, I only gave her the barest of smiles and a small nod of understanding.

 

Picking up a spoon, she dipped it into the whipped cream and spread it over my pubic area until it was covered, resembling nothing so much as the front triangle of a bikini. A dollop of the cream went on the base of my throat, then she dribbled a line of it down between my breasts. She then placed small mounds on each fingertip, ensuring I wouldn't/couldn't move my hands. Putting that bowl back down, and, as if I didn't have enough chocolate on my body already, she sprinkled chocolate chips on top of the whipped cream.

 

Taking a break, she glanced up at the clock. “Time to move you into the other room. And then I can finish you up in there.”

 

She popped off the brakes on the table with one foot. Walking over to another, wider door, she pulled it open. The room on the other side was a rather elegant mix of black and silver. She wheeled the table I was laying on into the middle of it. There were mirrors on all four walls, ensuring that he (and I) could see everything.

 

“He'll be here in just a minute or two. Which gives me just enough time to finish decorating you.”

 

She hurried back into the small room we had just come from, returning with more fruit. One large strawberry slice (shaped like a heart) went in the middle of my pubic area, almost like a crown jewel.

 

Two more slices covered my eyelids (“he doesn't want you to see him at first”) and finally one last cherry was balanced on my lips.

 

“You are ready, child. I think he will be quite pleased. Try to enjoy yourself, dear.” With that, she was gone.

 


	2. Playtime Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentleman arrives.

I waited in silence, trying to relax and calm my breathing.

 

Presently, I heard the door open and close quietly. Then the sound of the lock being tripped.

 

“Good evening, darling.” came that smooth, rich voice. “You look beautiful tonight.”

 

I heard the sound of rustling clothes and then felt a gentle hand tracing one of the vines on my leg.

 

“Where to start, where to start?” he muttered to himself. “Hmm....think I'll start with your mouth. Mind now and do not speak yet. I shall tell you when you may.”

 

Then he leaned over and, with his teeth, removed the cherry that was balancing on my lips. He smelled of wine and rich cologne.

 

“Umm....” he hummed with satisfaction. “If the rest of you tastes as good as the cherry, I shall be in for a very pleasant evening.”

 

Knowing it would be sweet torture for me, he told me “I'm going to leave the ones on your eyes for now.” giving me a chuckle as he saw the small pout on my lips.

 

“Patience, my sweet, patience. I intend to take my time and savor you. After all, we have all night.”

 

Gentle hands caressed up one arm to my hand. Warm breath on my hand as he gently sucked the whipped cream from my fingertips. Then he moved to my other hand and repeated his actions.

 

I had hoped he might remove the wrist restraints when he was finished, wiggling my fingers at him. But he only chuckled and hummed out “uh-uh, not taking those off either....” before I felt warm lips upon my own as he kissed me deeply.

 

Breaking the kiss, his lips trailed down my neck to the dollop of whipped cream there. I felt him pull back for a moment and then felt one solitary finger drag through the mound.

 

“Open your mouth.” he instructed and as I obeyed, he stuck the same finger into my mouth. “I think there's plenty for the both of us.” Instead of licking the cream off his finger, I closed my teeth, capturing it, and then sucked the tip of his finger clean.

 

“Bad girl!” he admonished me. “No biting. Now give me back my finger.” he said in mock anger.

 

I couldn't help the giggle that erupted as I opened my mouth.

 

“Oh ho! Playful tonight, are we?” his voice teased.

 

“Mm-hm...” I purred back at him.

 

“Well, this shall be such delightful torture for you then. For I won't release the restraints now until I'm done with you.”

 

Those words only made me giggle more. I knew what was coming - it was not the first night I'd spent with him, just the first I'd spent covered in chocolate and cream.

 


End file.
